Veinticuatro Meses Después
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Cuando Gray conoce a Juvia, Juvia apenas y es persona. [Gruvia] [Ligerísimo NaLu].


**Universo:** _Ninguno._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **VEINTICUATRO MESES DESPU** **ÉS**

[Oneshot]

Cuando Gray conoce a Juvia, Juvia apenas y es persona. Está llorando en mitad de la calle con su paraguas en el suelo y su cuerpo calado hasta los huesos. Sus gruesos lagrimones se confunden con la tormenta que arrecia sobre la ciudad de Magnolia y sus sollozos estrangulados se confunden con el crujir de los truenos.

A Gray le da lástima verla así porque ha visto a su vecina de al lado llorar de la misma manera hace unas cuantas semanas por culpa de su compañero de piso, y decide que mojarse un poco no va a matarlo (tal vez sólo una gripe). Le habla con suavidad, la toma de los hombros y la resguarda en el café de la esquina, a treinta pasos del lugar donde ella lloraba mientras la cubre con su propio paraguas.

La trabajadora del café los mira mal nada más llegar porque Juvia le ha empapado todo el suelo recién limpiado, pero Gray le lanza una mirada severa y le pasa un billete por debajo de la mesa. Le consigue a Juvia un café americano bien caliente y la envuelve con su toalla del gimnasio, al lugar al cual se dirigía.

Juvia llora mucho y moquea más. No sabe darle razones ni direcciones, y Gray se desespera, pero no se arrepiente por ayudarla. Luego de dos cafés y una rebanada de pastel, los ojos hinchados de Juvia por fin lo enfocan y le agradecen por tomarse las molestias por una persona que no vale nada. Gray tuerce el gesto al oírla menospreciarse a sí misma pero no dice nada. Supone que es normal en una mujer que acaba de tener el corazón roto y que ya entenderá con el tiempo que sólo está diciendo memeces.

Dos horas y media después, el gimnasio a punto de cerrar y una cita cancelada, Gray se despide de Juvia y ella le promete que lo encontrará al día siguiente para devolverle su toalla.

A Gray no le importa su toalla.

Se encuentran un día después, justo a la hora en que quedaron y Juvia se ve más repuesta. Intercambian sus nombres y se despiden con un gesto de mano, la mirada de Juvia sigue afligida, pero Gray no le da mucha importancia. Ya encontrará a alguien que la vuelva a querer. Sería mejor si ese alguien fuera Juvia misma.

Cuando se vuelven a encontrar Juvia es más persona que antes pero no está completamente recuperada. Lo nota porque sus ojos lucen apagados a diferencia de las farolas brillantes que son los ojos de Lucy, de quien es ahora amiga. A Gray le parece una coincidencia extraña pero las saluda a ambas cuando las encuentra en la sala de su departamento, con Lucy hurgando entre los recovecos del sofá por unas monedas o algún arete que se le ha caído.

Lucy y Gray son mejores amigos.

El novio de Lucy se llama Natsu.

Natsu es el compañero de piso de Gray.

Juvia es la nueva compañera de piso de Lucy ahora que Lissana se ha marchado.

Las presentaciones son hechas entre los cuatro y las salidas grupales, esas citas dobles como Lucy gusta llamarlas, también se hacen con más relativa frecuencia de lo que a Gray le gustaría.

No es que a Gray le disguste Juvia, pero la encuentra un poco encimosa.

Culpa de todo a Lucy.

Desde hace más de un año, Lucy ha estado intentando conseguirle una novia guapa y agradable, una que ella apruebe, a Gray. Todas sus novias la han odiado y eso es una incomodidad entre dos personas que son mejores amigos. Ella espera encontrarle a alguien como Natsu, quien no se molesta por la cercanía de los dos e incluso lo festeja.

Lo que Lucy no sabe es que él no ha tenido una novia por un año, dos meses, tres semanas y dos días porque está enamorado de ella.

Gray sabe que es un poco demasiado cliché enamorarse de su mejor amiga y novia de su mejor amigo masculino, pero no puede hacer nada excepto esperar a que ella vaya a él (si es que alguna vez lo hace) sin meter las manos en el fango. Es demasiado leal como para envenenar la relación de esos dos y demasiado afectuoso como para romper su lazo con Natsu (o incluso con Lucy) sólo porque está enamorado de ella.

Pasan los días, las citas dobles y los estrujones en su corazón, y Juvia parece descubrir su secreto una tarde de palomitas y películas. Es noviembre, hace frío, Natsu no está y Lucy se abriga entre los brazos de Gray como lo hacía desde que tenía seis.

Juvia entra por la puerta de entrada con la copia de la llave que Lucy le ha dado y lo encuentra acariciando el aire por encima de la piel de Lucy y perdiéndose en sus comentarios bobos sobre la película. Gray maldice por lo bajo y le pide que lo acompañe a la cocina, donde le prohibe decir lo que ha visto. A Natsu. A Lucy. A cualquiera.

Ella jura que así lo hará, pero Gray desconfía y pasa más tiempo a su lado del que le gustaría. La vigila porque no confía en ella (no sabe si hacerlo) y tampoco piensa abrir la boca con sus mejores amigos.

Al final Juvia resulta más leal de lo que pensó en el inicio y también resulta mejor persona de lo que era en esas citas dobles orquestadas por Lucy. No se siente tan incómodo a su lado y ve (le gusta ver) como su rostro recupera peso y sus ojos se llenan de brillo día con día. El día en que cambia de ropa y de peinado apenas y la reconoce como la chica a la que rescató en medio de la lluvia porque su novio de cuatro años la había terminado.

Gray se da cuenta de que Juvia le cuenta sus cosas y siempre habla atropelladamente, dándole toda su atención, planeando actividades ridículas para los dos, para que él deje de pensar un poquito menos en Lucy y se concentre más en ella. Gray piensa que es difícil que Juvia logre lo que se propone porque a Lucy la conoce desde la cuna y a ella desde la lluvia.

Juvia no hace mucho por ocultar sus sentimientos por Gray y por eso Gray trata de frenarla, asegurándole que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero que todavía pueden ser amigos. Juvia niega con la cabeza sin decir nada cada vez y cambia de tema rápidamente.

No se da por vencida.

A veces a Juvia se le escapa el sigilo y lo presiona para que la quiera, pero Gray no la quiere cuando se le pega al brazo y cuando se toma atribuciones que sólo le corresponderían a una novia. En cambio, cuando está quieta y taciturna, pero aun así sonriente y de buen humor, a Gray le agrada mucho. Incluso puede quererla; y a él también se le escapan gestos que sólo debería tener un enamorado y no un amigo, mucho menos un vigilante.

Veinticuatro meses después de encontrar a Juvia empapada por las calles de Magnolia, Juvia es persona completamente y la invitación de la boda de Natsu y Lucy reposa entre sus manos en un color muy cursi y en unas letras muy ñoñas, propias de su mejor amiga.

El anuncio de la boda y la llegada de la invitación le duelen a Gray menos de lo que creyó, principalmente porque ni siquiera le ha dolido y ya ni se acordaba de que tenía que dolerle. Está genuinamente feliz por ambos y nervioso porque dará el discurso para los dos en la ceremonia. Todo un honor.

Al mirarse en el espejo de la tienda de trajes a la que ha ido junto con Natsu, Gray se da cuenta de súbito, y sin siquiera pensar en algo similar a eso (sólo que no le gusta usar pajaritas), que aquella tarde de tormenta en la que conoció a Juvia no la ayudó sólo porque le diera lástima o le recordara a Lissana, sino que más bien la ayudó porque se parecía a sí mismo y que, tras veinticuatro meses desde aquel día en el que canceló su cita de videojuegos con Lucy y no fue al gimnasio por secar unos cabellos azules dentro de una cafetería, él también se convirtió en persona al igual que ella.

Gray puede amar nuevamente.

Juvia también.

Lo que no sabe es que él le ha estado amando mucho antes de que se decidiera hacerlo.

(Y ella por mucho más tiempo).

 **[FINAL]**


End file.
